


Scar

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [16]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Quark (Zero Escape), Autistic Tenmyouji Junpei, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Microfic, Pre-Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, Scars, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Junpei tells Quark how he got an old scar.





	Scar

“Grandpa, where did you get that scar?” Quark asks when they’re getting ready for bed one night, pointing at Junpei’s bare foot as he pulls his socks off; he doesn’t flinch at the question, having anticipated this years ago.

“Oh, that scars really old,” Junpei says, eyes tracking the jagged scar that runs across the backs of his toes; “I had a ton of meltdowns when I was your age, and one day I was kicking the wall and, well, that happened.”

Quark winces and hugs Junpei around the waist; his voice tiny, he says, “I’m sad you had meltdowns, Grandpa, but, but it’s good you don’t get them now – and, and this is another way me and you are similar, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
